User talk:MD5003
Hi MD5003 -- we are excited to have MdCMS as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Great start! Thanks for the hard work you are putting into this project, I can see it's going to be great! To answer your questions: : First i want to know how I can edit the .CSS file of my Wiki. I want to change some colors. : Second question is about that menu on the left. You can learn about customizing the skin using CSS and the menu navigation at our customization help page -- the CSS file is located at MediaWiki:Monaco.css and the navigation at MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. :My last question is about my user page. Do i have to create that page like a normal page of my wiki? Yes, your user page at User:MD5003 can be edited like any other page. Use it to tell other users a little bit about yourself and the things you like to work on. You don't have to reveal any personal details here, and the page can be as simple or as complicated as you like, but wikis are about people working together and it helps to build community for people to learn a little bit about their fellow editors. For the same reason, it's good for you to welcome new editors when they start to arrive. Keep an eye on so you can see what new edits have been made, then leave a personal welcome message on the "Talk" page of new editors...that will place the orange "new messages" bar at the top of wiki pages that they view, and let them know that you appreciate their help. This is a great way to encourage people to stay around and keep helping. If there's anything else I can do to help, please don't hesitate to ask! — Catherine (talk) 08:14, 8 May 2008 (UTC)